


18: "The floor is lava."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluffy, Funny, Lava - Freeform, M/M, Seungkwan is coming for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	18: "The floor is lava."

**18: “The floor is lava.”**

* * *

All Boo Seungkwan wanted to do was come home to his clean house, snuggle with his boyfriend and watch yet again over dramatic soap (eating some of his mother's famous marinated crabs but he already knew Vernon probably destroyed them already). Seungkwan sighed as he opened the front door only to come face to face with the disaster that was suppose to be his house. Cushions were thrown all over the place, vases on the floor, dirty from some of the potted plants everywhere. 

"It's okay Seungkwan, it's okay. As long as the couch is good you won't have to kill Vernonie tonight." Seungkwan muttered. 

Seungkwan could deal with everything else being messed up but the couch. The couch wasn't overly special or anything of value but it was an house warming gift from their eldest hyungs. An Seungkwan knew if it somehow got destroyed Jeonghan was gonna be all over him for not loving his hyung or for not cherishing the gifts and he really didn't have time for that. Taking a deep breath Seungkwan turned the corner praying to every God he could think of hoping that nothing was wrong with the couch. 

"Hansol Vernon Chwe why are there footprints on our sofa!" Seungkwan yelled. He didn't understand how there could be dirty footprints from the bottom of the couch all the way to the opposite side of it.

The Jeju native followed the tracks to the kitchen. When he glared heatedly at his boyfriend who happened to be standing currently on the counter of their island, across from the boy was two of their hyungs Soonyoung and Seokmin. Soonyoung was holding onto the counter top and one of the cabinets like he was on the Titanic. While Seokmin was somewhere sitting comfortably in the sink looking everywhere but at Seungkwan's angry face.

"Hey Seungkwan." Soonyoung and Seokmin chorused out together trying to appear innocent.

"Hello hyungs. Vernonie, you better have a good reason to why you're on my marble counters and why the couch is covered in footprints." Seungkwan hissed as crossed his arms staring down his boyfriend.

"Okay Kwannie, I know this looks bad but babe hear me out first. The floor is lava." Vernon announced with the utmost serious look on his face. Seungkwan would have normally stopped to calm down but once he heard the last part his eyes narrowed.

"Your about to wish you let the lava get you."


End file.
